


A Short Intermission

by preciousjihyo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousjihyo/pseuds/preciousjihyo
Summary: Izaya thinks he is all alone in this world. And maybe so.





	A Short Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction written on here so I hope you'll enjoy! (Izaya may or may not be depressed)

   Crying means weakness in the eyes of short handed people. It symbolizes many things for different people. For others, it may show pity. Crying may even become a character of joy as many people may put it. Some may call it beautiful; that it is a way of loosening up. Significant or not, everyone may cry once in their life. 

   The big, buff guy you saw the other day passing out flyers - maybe he cried just an hour before. The woman who looks at you with bored eyes every time you speak to her - maybe she crys herself to sleep everynight. The schoolboy who looked like he was having a great time with his friend - maybe he cried right after. 

   And as a man walks down a street full of people, people who have their own endeavors, he wonders. He has a purpose for living . . . but what is it? He thinks of the people around him. He thinks of all the people in the city. Of all these people, not even a single one. They all have someone in their lives. At least one person. But not even a single one would even grimace if he was dead. 

   He thinks of his only friend, the spectacled doctor. Even he didn't show much concern when he was stabbed. Could he even not care about him? 

   Could his only friend, actually not be his friend? 

   Is there not a single human in the world that could genuinely care for him? 

   It was like playing cat and mouse. He was the cat, everyone else was the mouse. He controlled everything that went on in the city. Without the cat, everything would be peaceful. And everyone would feel sorry for the mouse; yet despise the cat. When in reality, it was the mouse that started everything to begin with. 

   Yet at the same time, he would blame it on himself - why? Why does he love humans so much as to go as far as killing some? 

   The man had recently gotten his brain checked to make sure he wasn't mad. He wasn't. It wasn't a sickness. It was just - a hobby, he would like to say. 

   And so, the more the man thought, the more he realized that he was, in fact, alone in this world. 

   Knees on the ground.

   One drop.

   Two drops. 

   Next thing anyone knew, it was pouring.

   Not only from the sky, but from a man named Izaya Orihara as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series? Where someone... special comes into his life and tries to befriend him? I was thinking of it... but I'm not sure. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
